Vertical algunas letras
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y quizás algún one-shot para el Proyecto 1-8. Primero: Taichi nunca dejaría ir a Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Sin mucho que decir por acá, sólo que espero disfruten esta nueva colección.

Participando para el Proyecto 1-8

* * *

Arrebol.

Esa tarde, tenía miedo de dejar de mirarla, porque quizás desaparecería. No había sido una ilusión, ella había dicho que sí. Por eso temía que fuese un sueño, por eso no soltaba el abrazo, y por eso miraba fijamente lo poco que podía ver de su pelo.

Curioso color, el rojo. Más en esa tarde de primavera, al aire libre, con el sol dando el mismo tinte a las nubes. Sora parecía querer unirse al cielo, fuera por el tono de su cabello o por su propio nombre.

Y Taichi nunca dejaría que se fuera tan lejos. Los dos anillos en los dedos anulares lo demostraban.


	2. Chapter 2

No creo que todo se mantenga tan breve, pero es lo que se apareció por ahí.

* * *

Cansada iridiscencia.

Yamato tenía un corazón algo oscuro. Hikari era la linterna perfecta.

Yamato quería dedicarse a la música. Hikari era el reflector que apuntaba al centro del escenario.

Yamato necesitaba ser iluminado. Hikari necesitaba a quién iluminar.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ella acarreaba mucho peso. Él tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Ella solía esforzarse demasiado. Él podía relajarla.

Ella necesitaba un hombro para llorar. Él tenía dos para ofrecer.

¿Necesario seguir? Sin decir nada más, ya se conoce el final de esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de mucho, de vuelta con una palabra propuesta por Natsichan

* * *

Entelequia.

Caracteres de código binario. Uno, uno, uno, cero, cero, uno, cero. Sucesiones infinitas de caracteres de código binario. Eso era lo que Koushiro veía en todos sus sueños, como si su mente hubiera mutado a fondo negro con detalles verdes. Programas, virus, anti-virus.

Preparándose un café, con algo de dificultad, sus anteojos oscuros siempre puestos, la suave respiración del lazarillo llegando desde la sala… ¿o no era tan suave? Podía oler la cafeína, y se sorprendía de lo aguda que se había vuelto su nariz.

Podía trabajar, pero siempre soñaba con volver a ver la pantalla. Ese cuadrado era la proyección de su más profundo deseo.

—Kou —Escuchó entonces a su izquierda—. ¿No crees que sería mejor si descansas un poco?

—Estoy bien, créeme.

Y Mimi, desde su imaginación, lo miraba. Porque ni ella estaba ahí, ni tampoco sus ojos. Desde el día del accidente, sólo el lazarillo lo escuchaba por las noches en su casa, y él nunca lo había podido ver a la cara para agradecérselo.


	4. Chapter 4

Desenlace.

Lugar: la casa de alguien. Personajes: algunos. Sube el telón. Hikari, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, hace como que lee una revista. Sus ojos, que sin ver están mirando a otra parte, se concentran en la persona frente a ella. Yamato, haciendo como que toca el bajo, escucha escurrirse cada página de la historia que, él cree, lee su novia. Escucha cómo se dobla entre los dedos de la chica el papel, cómo cede la tinta, cómo se deforman las letras. Está nervioso. Ambos lo están.

Lugar: la casa de un matrimonio. Personajes: el matrimonio. Y Hikari no aguanta más la tensión, y deja el libro sobre la mesa, haciendo que Yamato deje el bajo a un costado. Se miran, fijamente, ahora sí. No se hablan, pero, de alguna forma, mediante recuerdos, se están comunicando. Un resoplido, un alce de cejas, y todo sigue como antes. Entre ellos, baila el aire, y afuera, baila la lluvia. Están en un frenesí, en un remolino, pero ellos no se enteran. Entonces, Hikari habla:

—Estoy embarazada.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaque.

Taichi odiaba pelear con Sora. La razón, simple: Taichi odoaba perder. Y Sora siempre, siempre, sin importar qué, estaba en lo cierto. Todo terminaba con una disculpa del castaño. Incluso aquella vez en la que ella había llegado tres horas tarde a una cita. No importaba, ella tenía razón.

Taichi también odiaba el ajedrez. Porque siempre que jugaba, lo hacía contra Koushiro. Y, también acá, siempre perdía. Pero era más entretenido el juego de mesa que pelear con su novia. En el primero, cuando menos, podía intentar mover a sus caballos, a sus alfiles... algo. Pero no sólo por eso, sino también porque se iba volviendo cada vez mejor en el juego. Su pelirrojo amigo cada vez tenía que pensar más para ganarle. Un día, ganó Taichi.

Esa noche, volvió al departamento que hacía algunos meses compartía con Sora. Al llegar, ella estaba esperándolo en la sala, con el ceño fruncido y cara de querer estrangular a alguien. El destino de sus pensamientos homicidas: Yagami Taichi, conocido a su vez como el amor de su vida. Aunque, en ese momento, Sora sólo pensaba en el nombre del chico.

—Te dije mil veces que lavaras tu ropa. No pienso hacerlo, y estoy cansada de llegar a casa y encontrar ropa sucia y tirada.

Y, antes de contestar, Taichi lo vio. Ese mismo agujero que había encontrado, casi por casualidad, en la estrategia de Koushiro. Ese espacio que le permitió el jaque mate al rey contrario. Entre los almohadones, como si no tuviera otro lugar de pertenencia. Se acercó a su novia, y sin decir nada, extendió la mano. Ropa interior de mujer, de Sora, y vaya que él sabía que eran de ella. Sólo alzó la prenda a la altura de los ojos de ambos, y vio cómo su novia se tornaba roja.

—Jaque, Sora —dijo—. Jaque mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Concomitancia.

Hay gente que dice que las casualidades no existen, y otras que dicen que sí. Todo es casualidad, nada es casualidad, algunas cosas lo son. No estoy seguro de cuál sea la respuesta, sólo sé que:

Jou caminaba por una calle por la que nunca solía ir. Mimi iba en sentido contrario por el mismo lugar, siendo que estaba perdida.

Jou miraba al suelo, y no miraba al frente. Mimi miraba hacia abajo, en lugar de a las vidrieras a su lado.

Jou estuvo a punto de entrar a almorzar a un lugar que vio de pronto, en una esquina, pero no lo hizo. Mimi casi dobla en una esquina, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque, si estaba perdida, mejor no deambular demasiado.

Jou no veía a Mimi hacía tres años. Mimi extrañaba a todos, y quería verlos.

Se encontraron en una de las esquinas, y él la acompañó hasta que ella supo su camino. Tomaron un café, aunque ambos se confesaron en no ser muy asiduos del café.

Ambos se despidieron, pero prometieron que no dejarían pasar más de tres días sin verse.

Pasados tres días, y sin citarse, se encontraron en esquina, en circunstancias muy parecidas a las recién mencionadas. ¿Casualidad? Puede serlo, pero mejor pensar que simplemente estaban conectados a encontrarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Etéreo.

Escribo en el tren. ¿Por qué? Porque de seguro a Yamato le gusta viajar en tren. O quizá sólo lo imagino así. Lo seguro es que, si él viniera sentado, al lado mío o en otro vagón, si él escuchara las vías forzarse, si él... si él. Se sorprendería al ver a Hikari flotando, cual bruma, flotando y moviéndose por sobre las cabezas de los demás. Sería un dulce sueño, como nunca los ha tenido.

Si Hikari viera a Yamato viajar en tren, se sorprendería, porque ella no suele reconocer a las personas cuanso flota entre los vagones, cuando se mueve con ese contoneo musical que sólo el ritmo inconsciente y nunca aprendido puede dar. Se sorprendería, sí, y se acercaría a él.

Y Yamato se queda paralizado, porque no sabe qué hacer al ver a la mujer que ama descender hacia él, posar sus labios invisibles sobre los propios, y apoyar esos pies de pluma en un piso tan sucio y poco luminoso. Yamato no se mueve mientras ella, con una sonrisa, flota de nuevo, alejándose. Piensa en levantarse, pero, ¿para qué? Ella es libre.

Libre... Hikari es. Libre... es Hikari. Él no sabe cómo expresarlo, y lo único que desea es que esos labios vuelvan a su momentáneo lugar de reposo. A él, que tanto la necesita.

Y se queda, esperando, añorando, quedándose dormido. Al despertar, el cuerpo de Hikari está en el asiento de al lado, aún demasiado ligero como para rozar cualquier superficie. Ella duerme, él sonríe.

Por eso escribo en el tren. Porque Yamato se sorprendería, Hikari flotaría, y ambos, al final, se quedarían dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Efervescencia.

El movimiento que hacía su pelo con cada contoneo de su cabeza lo dejaba sin palabras. Había conseguido, con el tiempo, una forma única de moverse. Tan propia, tan delicada, tan contraria a la chica que había conocido en su juventud. Miyako era, ante todo, una especie de ninfa. Y a Ken le gustaba hacer esa comparación desde que, queriendo ir a ver una película de detectives al cine, había terminado en una basada en la mitología griega.

Tan incorrupta, tan propiamente ella. Sin ser frágil, sin ser débil, siendo sólo ella. Las palabras se quedaban cortas para describir todo con lujo de detalles, y a Ken tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Verla, recibir todos esos colores, todas esas maneras, y sólo seguir viéndola.

Entre las manos de ella, había un vaso. Y Ken pensaba que Miyako era así, como las burbujas de su gaseosa. Se deslizaba por la vida, dándole un sabor chispeante, dándole vida a la vida. Y se movía a través de ella, sin molestar a las demás personas-burbujas, pero teniendo contacto con ellas. Pensaba en las burbujas que se formaban en el aire, y en el sol que las hacía cambiar de violeta a amarillo y quizá a rojo. Y colorida era Miyako, mientras se desplazaba, mientras bailaba, alrededor y entre su vida.

Y Ken temía de aquel día en el que llegara a la superficie y explotara, en el que se desintegrara, y la vida perdiera a su burbuja más importante.


End file.
